


Kinesics

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP basically with some emotions tossed in, post-grad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Despite being out all running all day in her third and final Sports Festival of her high school career, other than feeling a bit tired and still sweaty, Mika actually felt completely okay – physically that is. Emotionally, however? She’s a bit of a mess.





	Kinesics

**Author's Note:**

> Back with my bs, channeling my thirst for Shu again. This time for his dick.

“Shu...san?” Mika mumbles, the newness of the name still heavy on her tongue.

Shu had only finally officially asked her to begin addressing him by his given name just prior to his visit back to Japan. She was absolutely thrilled and excited about entering this new level of intimacy with him, but Mika, not being the best at adapting to changes, the switch has been harder than she imagined it would be. While Shu found it a bit ridiculous considering she had been so keen on calling him by his first name in the first place, keeping the ‘-san’ for now has made the transition a bit easier.

“Hmm?” Shu inquires casually, lifting her arm inspecting it for any signs of strain or bruising.

“Nnahh…” Mika starts and wriggles a bit. Not only has it been a few months s **i** nce their last maintenance but also this is the first time doing it as a couple. While Shu’s methodical touches and very thorough check-ups on her body always made her a bit flustered and excited, she knew they wasn’t any sexual intent behind them. She was his doll after all and dolls were made to be touched and cared for by the hands of humans. It was that simple. She really shouldn’t be questioning anything just because they were dating now, right? She decides to back off the question. “Uh...nevermind.”

Shu doesn’t stop his inspection, now examining her shoulders, moving aside her ponytail as he presses a thumb along the muscles there to check for any knots. “If there is something wrong, you should say it, Kagehira. You have had a long day, I don’t want to miss anywhere you feel any discomfort.”

That was thing – she didn’t. Despite being out all running all day in her third and final Sports Festival of her high school career, other than feeling a bit tired and still sweaty, Mika actually felt completely okay – physically that is. Emotionally, however? She’s a bit of a mess. Shu’s breath had never been this heavy on her neck and she had _definitely_ never been given maintenance on his lap before. With familiar, gentle touches dancing over her skin, handling her arms, her shoulders, and maneuvering her hands between his - ones that have been laced together and kissed affectionately – it was a lot to take in for her.

“No, no, I’m okay I swears it!” she reassures. “I guess, I just ain’t used ta doin’ maintenance like this…” She squirms in his lap to show. “I’m real happy though! I didn’ think I’d be gettin’ it from ya anymore ta be honest.”

“Well, I thought I might as well”, Shu explains. “Even if my idol activities have been put on hiatus for the moment, you still need to be in your best condition. This is also a chance for me to check any changes in your measurements and health as well while I’m not here to keep a close eye on you.”

Mika smiles. Shu really is such a worrier even though they’ve talked almost every day since Shu moved abroad. Mika appreciates it though – she always has. “Have I been doin’ okay?”

Shu changes his medical-type touch to give her a more affectionate rub on her shoulder at the question. “While I still haven’t fully finished examining you, even with this quick session I can tell your condition has improved since last year. Your anemia symptoms and blood sugar drops seemed have decreased and while you’re still irregular and thin as usual, I see your ribs aren’t as visible as before.” He smoothes his hands down Mika’s shoulders and her back to rest on her sides, caressing her waist. “You have also developed an exquisite bend of your back, and your hips have filled just the slightest. I’d say your muscle tone is perfect even – not too developed but visible in the right areas. I can tell you’ve been keeping up with your training and eating more regularly. I am very happy about that, Kagehira. I was a tad worried about how you would fare without me after all.”

“Shu-san…” She says flushed. She feels she really will never get used to him praising her like this. Or touching her like this to be honest. She really can’t keep herself still and giggles. “Ya ain’t gotta compliment me so much. Yeah, Naru-chan’s been helpin’ me lots, but I really haven’t done much…”

“No, you deserve every bit of praise I give and more. However…” He brings his hands up to trace her up her torso, “we’ll need to likely take new measurements for you. You’ve grown a few centimeters and we will need to make a few alterations in several places on your old costumes.” His thumb traces along the strap of her bra. “Your chest, especially.”

“My…?” She looks down. Oh yeah. Her boobs have gotten bigger, though it was hard tell with the sports bra she had on. Most of her weight gain had mostly gone there and as Naru-chan told her once, “she had been blessed by puberty”. Having been flat all her life she really wasn’t quite used to having much of anything there and while she wasn’t anywhere as big as some of her classmates, she knew she had caught up some. Mika honestly didn’t like it much though. Laying on her tummy now was painful after a while and a sports bra was a must-have for the sports festival. A lot of her stage costumes needed to be tailored again, and she was glad that at least she always preferred looser, baggier clothing so she didn’t have to spend a lot on buying new or fixing old ones. Not to mention, while she had always felt a pang of jealousy at not being busty, she also always felt Shu preferred her being flat; that it was more to his tastes. She giggles again, although she’s not sure if it’s because Shu is still stroking her sides or from nervousness. “Yeah, I guess I got a bit bigger, huh? Two cup sizes, I think?”

“You ‘ _think_ ’?” She could mentally hear Shu scolding her for not remembering her own measurements still. He sighs, breath hitting her neck. “Well, I suppose that is why I’m here still doing maintenance on you in the first place. Arms out.”

Mika obediently sticks them out as instructed, but immediately flails at Shu’s hands grabbing her chest. She hears Shu make a noise behind her as she feels the back of her head hit what has to be his face. Panic immediately seeping through her Mika twists her body to face him. “Nnahhh?! Sorry, Shu-san!” She holds hold his face, gives him a once over to see if there’s any blood or if she had broken his new glasses and gives him a kiss on the nose in apology. The glasses were something he started wearing only after going abroad. He said it was the unfortunate result of working too many long nights in too dim light. While he still refused to wear them publicly, Mika thought he looked classy, giving him a ‘sexy professor’ look, and it’d be a shame if she broke them. “I…I guess I didn’t expect ya to grab me...”

“I-It’s quite alright.” He shakily but gently assures, readjusting his crooked, but seemingly otherwise unharmed glasses, rubbing his nose and removing an arm to wipe away the strands of her long black hair that apparently got into his mouth. “That was rude of me. I should have made my intentions clearer.” He smiles and gives her a soft peck back.

Shu being this gentle with her is still something she isn’t completely used to. However, seeing Shu’s smile gives Mika butterflies and she latches onto him to steal a few more kisses herself before obediently turning back around.

This time Shu gently puts one hand on her chest, cupping her, letting Mika stop him if she didn’t want him to. She does though. Shu touching her, being able to examine her again – she wanted it. In fact, while she knew he was just being courteous, these careful touches were almost foreign to her. She was Oshisan’s doll, after all. She belonged to him. All of her was his, including her body. They’ve had sex before too. Was he afraid to touch her now?

“What’s tha matter? You can touch me, ya know?” She brings up her hands up to cover his and pushes out her chest a bit more into his palms. She leans her back against his shoulder, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “I’m yers.”

Shu pauses his ministrations and blinks before realizing what she had said. “Ah yes…” he says slowly. “I suppose so.” While she couldn’t see him, he was red.

Shu resumes his ministrations however, more confident this time, lifting, feeling their weight and pliability through her shirt. “Hmm…” he says slight displeasure in his voice, “Your sports bra…you’re going to need to remove it for me to be accurate.” He moves to the hem of her shirt, making sure he won’t startle Mika this time. “May I?”

“Like I said, ya know ya don’t gotta ask, silly”, Mika laughs.

Shu scoffs. “You say that, but who was it that just almost gave me a bloody nose with the back of their head because I didn’t give a warning?”

Mika’s laugh weakens, embarrassed. “Hehehe…sorry ‘bout that, Shu-san. But really, I promise I won’t this time!”

“Well, considering we’re having this conversation I truly hope not.”

Knowing he won’t receive another hit to the face, Shu lifts her shirt. He traces her stomach as he goes to hooks his fingers underneath the elastic band of her bra, continuing up until her chest was fully exposed, her breasts spilling from their tight confinement.

Mika began to fidget again as cool air hits her still sweaty skin. Also definitely from the excitement very much bubbling in her as the atmosphere slowly but surely is beginning to shift.

“Oh, Kagehira...” Shu sighs almost dreamily, cupping her right breast. “While I’ll need a tape measure to get the exact measurement, I believe you are correct in saying two cups sizes.” He moves it to the side, examining all he could from his position. Mika swallows, her throat dry. It’s all she can do right now.

Shu continues. “I’m glad, you’ve been keeping up with your moisturizing routine, having grown this fast I would expect stretch marks or unsightly drooping, but your skin is still as perfect as ever,” he says, thumbing more firmly, lightly grazing her hardened nipple this time. She couldn’t help the soft hiss that left her this time, but Shu continues, too preoccupied to notice. “A remarkable miracle of how otherwise ugly the human form could be.” He rolls the bud between his fingers, and sighs wistfully. “How beautiful.”

“O-…S-Shu-san…” Her voice is strained and her heart feels like it was going to thump out of her. “I-it really ain’t—!“ She hisses again as he rolls his fingers against both her nipples this time, massaging her firmly. Mika can’t hold back her shivering as each touch went straight to her crotch. 

“Oh, but it is, Kagehira.” She feels his lips press against her neck, before turning her head and shoulders to face him. “ _You are_.”

They lock lips, and while it starts sweet, open mouths and wet tongue quickly replace soft kisses and Mika can’t sit still or quiet if she tried. She arches her back and scooting more into Shu’s chest, only releasing Shu’s lips to take in a breath when she feels Shu already hot and hard beneath her. The fact she got Shu hard by just him doing something so mundane as examining her boobs – something they’ve done occasionally during maintenance – made her not only appreciate her body just a bit more, but also insanely turned on. She honestly can’t help but wonder if she can get Shu to fuck her. She’s been fantasizing about it for ages now and while he’s already been here two days they’ve still done nothing past kissing with how busy their schedules have been and because Shu didn’t see it fit to sleep over at her apartment, not with his family aware he’s here. With him leaving back to Europe soon too, this time until winter, she can’t let this chance pass.

Purposefully she brings her hips back more rubbing herself against him, breathing heavy and drawing out whines as she brings his hands back over to caress and explore her chest more, fingers tracing and pulling the buds, pushing her chest up and together, becoming bolder, more possessive.

Wearing only the school’s uniform spandex shorts as she places herself over him Mika can easily feel him get harder as she grinded herself on top of him, his breathing by her ear getting more erratic. Her spandex shorts bunched and soaked through, the pressure from the elastic is killing her. She wants him in her.

“Shu…san.” she pants into his mouth. “Can we do it? Please…”

Shu looks at her, normally cool eyes heated and a bit unfocused. “I….” He hesitates for a moment, despite obviously aroused as well and needing relief. “I guess it can’t be helped here.”

Mika grins to herself as Shu takes off and sets down his glasses on the bedside table to them before she leans back in to deeply kiss him once more. As much as she likes Shu playing with her chest she desperately needs him to touch her elsewhere and guides his hands down between her legs, pushing his hand up to rub against her.

He brushes her hand away however and moves his hand away to roll up his sleeve instead. “Don’t act like an animal in heat, Kagehira, it’s unsightly for a lady such as yourself.”

“Nnah…! But Shu-san…I thought ya wanted ta?” Mika whines, confused. Shu just said they can do it, and she needed him so bad! She knows she’s being needy and shameless and that Shu has always had his own pace to things, but is it really that bad for her to want him?

“Don’t give me that look”, he says. “I understand what you want, but there’s no need to get so desperately impatient”, and places his back trailing his fingers up her thighs, appreciating the silky tautness of her porcelain skin. “Let me appreciate my art”, he whispers as she melts again and brings her knees up and spreads her legs to either side of Shu’s as he slowly moves closer to her crotch with each caress.

She trembles under his touch, alternating between firm grips and feather light fingers, up and down her thighs, her hips, and the crease of her shorts, but not where he _needed_ to be still. She whimpers his name and again and again to egg him on, not caring if she is practically begging at this point. Patience be damned.

When Shu finally brings a thumb to trace her shorts over her, dipping into the folds, rubbing her clit through the fabric, Mika keens. “Ah! Yes-...yes! There…please, Shu-san!” This is what she wanted. She cranes her head up to pepper his neck, his jaw and chin in kisses in thanks. 

Shu scoffs a bit. “Well, it wouldn’t take a genius to tell at this point. But I suppose I’ve been selfish long enough. I will reward you. You are my doll after all.”

Pushing aside Mika’s shorts to finger her properly, Mika gasps for breath into his neck at finally getting relief from the pressure, the cool air making her pulse. Shu moves his fingers between her folds with a type of dexterity and skill that instantly leave her undone. Only after feeling he’s been coated properly does he finally allow one then two of his fingers to slide into her, his thumb rubbing her clit as he does so. Mika moans at the penetration, long fingers already scissoring to prep her, not that she feels she needed to be. She’s soaking wet and can feel the damp spot she left on Shu’s trousers.

Shu who usually enjoyed drawing out foreplay – slowly undressing her from handpicked lingerie, making Mika feel good, appreciating his doll, his _art_ \- seems to be more in a rush than usual she notices. While she loved how Shu delicately and meticulously pampered her, he was strict with what they did. While he was also sure she felt good, she sometimes felt that he went _too_ slow. Was _too_ gentle and careful, like he would break if he were to touch her roughly. While she always came, each time had always made her wanting more. The fact that Shu’s control is fraying right now is making her heart beat faster again. She wants to fray him more.

She’s also grateful for the rush because she doesn’t think she’ll last much longer from just the fingering alone as she gasps feeling Shu rub downwards hitting the spot that made her see stars. “Please, Osh’san, p-pleeease!“ she begs slipping back to Shu’s old nickname in the pleasure, boldly reaching under her to massage Shu through his trousers. “Please, I need ya s’baaad.”

He jumps from the sudden touch, pulling his fingers out of her even, but doesn’t push her hand away. Rather, after some shaky breathes, he moves to help her with the button and zipper that Mika can’t quite undo herself. “Kagehira, I swear…”, he breaths out.

Her goal finally free, Mika doesn’t hesitate in running her hand down the still underwear clad length. “Look, yer so hard. Come on already”, she persuades moving back to whisper into his ear before sucking on along the shell down to the lobe and slipping her hand under the band of his briefs.

This makes Shu gasp into her shoulder and buck into her touch, his hold on her tightening. His cock is hard and hot in Mika’s hand as she rubs up along the length feeling it swell and rubs the slit with her thumb smearing the precum that was already beginning to leak. God, she wishes she could suck him off too, but Mika was going to explode if she didn’t get him in her _right now_ and tries to move his briefs down so she can fully uncover him.

Again seeing what she’s trying to do, Shu intervenes, pushing her away from him for just a moment so he can lower his pants. “I swear to God, you have become absolutely shameless”, he scolds, voice a bit rasp. “Well, you have always been, but—you...this is…”He trails seemingly out of words. Shu always was shy about things like this, he couldn’t even look at her pussy directly when they first started doing sexual stuff. Mika had been shy too at first, sure she had fantasized, but he was her God, to actually do this sort of stuff with him was almost unthinkable. She had _very_ quickly adapted though.

“I jus’ want ya, Shu-san… _I want it_.” And demonstrates by taking his burning cock, finally completely bared, in her hand again and brings it to rub in-between her sticky thighs, her ass and down to her conveniently spread labia, pulled open by her gyms shorts bunched to the side, coating him with her wetness – showing Shu just how ready she is. Shu again, almost helpless to her ministrations, also folds in, face burying into her back, unconsciously rocking his hips into the heat. It’s not until she rises up on her knees and starts to push the tip into her entrance that Shu snaps out of his stupor.

“H-hold on, Kagehira!” he almost shouts and grabs Mika by the waist to stop her. He reaches back momentarily to fish out his wallet from his back pocket, take out a condom, tear it open and slide it over himself before Mika can push herself on his bare cock. “There.” He sighs exasperated. “Now what were even trying to do? You can’t just mount me with no protection. I won’t allow it.” Despite the slight scolding he loosens his grip on her waist and moves in favor of holding open her thighs.

“Hehe, Shu-san’s always so prepared”, Mika giggles, as she leans back feeling his cock slide along her entrance, wetting him again, the heat from him killing her. She honestly would love to have Shu fuck her raw one day. Being able to have him cum in her, his mixing with her own and it spilling out of her….the thought makes her hornier. She needs to get a move on. 

She again rises to her knees and positions herself feeling Shu steady himself with his hand below, the tip of his cock finding her entrance. She pulses at the contact panting as she feels the tip push inside as she lowers herself, relishing the penetration. Despite how wet she is and how nicely Shu had fingered her she had forgotten how big Shu is, as he’s stretching her already. She spreads her thighs out more to accommodate.

One hand steadying her and returning to cup her breast, he allows her to ease herself to a comfortable position. “Are you doing alright?” He breathes out, obviously already on the edge himself, he’s still holding back with the patience of a saint.

Mika rocks her hips, trying to relax and get used to the girth. “Y-yeah… yer jus’…ah—!” she yelps, flinching as she feels Shu’s cock twitch and get harder in her despite his self-control. “Hehee…Ya got bigger, Osh’san?” She giggles teasingly. “Do ya wan’ me tha’ badly?” She shifts her hips again purposefully taking in more of him. 

“Nn...” Shu grits out. “K-Kagehira...You-!”

He doesn’t finish that sentence as Mika lifts herself back up, only leaving the tip of his cock in her before to slide back down shakily, enjoying the feeling of getting spread further. The burning sensation of getting stretched was more like heroin in her veins as the heat fills her completely. As she rocks herself she can’t help the words that start to spill from her mouth. “Nnnah,,..aaah, Sh’-sannn, so good. I’ feels so good… ya inside me, I luv ‘t..”, she slurs out, lifting herself up, almost to this tip, before falling again, harder this time, an obscene wet sound resonating as their skin slaps together.

With Mika moving herself into a rhythm, Shu hands return to appreciating the skin under them causing Mika to moan again, the stimulation from getting fucked as well as on her chest overwhelming her. “This‘s tha’ bes’—ahh! Yer gettin’ so deep in me, Goddd— I can’t Osh’san, I can’t take it—“ She’s vaguely aware she’s blabbering now, but she doesn’t care. She brings an arm around Shu’s shoulders to support herself, nails digging into his skin, scratching him as a she seizes causing her grip to slide with each pass, as she fucks herself senseless.

Shu attempts to match her, trying to time his thrusts the best he could with her increasingly haphazard, erratic rhythm and constant squirming about, even having to steady her from falling over a few times.

Mika is so wet so now that she bottoms out almost each pass, the tip of Shu’s cock hitting impossibly deep inside her, dragging against her walls with every movement of her hips, causing her to clench and pulse around him every time that spot inside her is hit. Her eyes are blurry and mouth fall open from the pleasure.

“Sh’-saaaan, use me, fuck me, god _please_ , yer cock’s so--!” Her head falls to the side and she thinks she hears Shu say something about being quiet before biting her neck, but she can’t tell. She can’t tell much of anything other than the electric jolts of pleasure as Shu’s pinches her nipples and his cock hitting her deeper and harder each time as she basically impales herself on him, shaking thighs spreading as wide as she can get them, trying to get more and more and more. “Nnaaaaah– yes, righ’ there! Osh’san, please—“

In her ecstasy one of her legs gives, tilting her hips just as Shu thrusts in particularly sharply and she almost screams in pleasure. “Shu-‘aaaahn!... _Shuuu-!!”_ She contorts, her full weight falling limp onto Shu behind her as she orgasms any words becoming incoherent noise.

Mika panting and fucked out on top of him, Shu repositions them, lifting her thigh, to let him rut a few piercing thrusts into her still spasming muscles, before he finally lets out a raspy, heavy groan and also reaches climax.

Both sit boneless for a minute, recollecting themselves, breathing heavily onto one another. Shu still inside her, Mika doesn’t move relishing the feeling of fullness as much as she can. When he indeed finally rouses from his post-climatic daze, rather than immediately removing himself, cleaning them up and getting Mika to shower, Shu wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her.

“Gods…I’m going to miss you…” Shu whispers in her shoulder.

Stunned a bit at that being the first thing Shu says, Mika replies back in her honest fashion, bringing his arms closer to her with her own. “Yeah…me too.” She leaves the ‘ _I don’t want ya to leave’_ unsaid.

He holds onto her for a moment more before finally moving, lifting her off him. Mika whines at the emptiness, but doesn’t complain as Shu shifts her to fully face him, kisses her on the cheek, and leans back to lay them down together on the bed, only briefly moving away to toss the used condom in the bedside bin.

“Nnah, aren’t ya gonna make me go clean up?” Mika asks, snuggling into his chest despite the question. Shu likely will get up, fuss about her some, and make her go bathe soon anyways, but she hopes that he would maybe just this once let them cuddle, at least for a while more. While Mika can feel sleepiness taking over her she doesn’t want tonight to end on this solemn note, definitely not after the best sex she ever had.

“Well yes, you have been out all day sweating in these clothes after all, and after…well, _this_?” Shu says vaguely, Mika holding back a laugh at his prudeness. “I will definitely not allow you to sleep in them. It is only hygienic and sleeping this covered in sweat? Do you want to catch a cold? However…” He pauses for a moment and pets her hair. “I suppose I am acting out of character here, but...I want to stay like this for a moment longer. Is that strange?”

Mika smiles warmly. Shu could be so cute when his innocence shone through like this. “Nah, it ain’t.” she says, looking at him in the eyes. “Ya could hold me like this all night and I wouldn’t mind. I love ya, Shu-san…” She kisses him and swallows before continuing. If Shu’s being honest about his feelings than she is too. “I don’t want ya to leave again. Never ever, ya know? If ya’d let me I’d pack myself real small into one of yer suitcases. I’d use all my savin’s to buy a ticket and follow ya…I jus’ want to be with ya.” And she makes her point by latching onto him tighter. “So, can ya stay here tonight? Please?”

This is apparently extremely effective because Shu lets out a breath, the specific kind he makes when he was really done with her hijinks but was going to let her have her way. “Well...I suppose I can make up an excuse to my family…”

Mika immediately brightens up. “Nnah?? Yay! I’m real glad!” She honestly thought that Shu would tell her to stop being ridiculous, to be realistic, and to understand that she only needed to wait half a year more as usual, but no. A tingling warmth burst from her soul and spreads through her, pushing away her drowsiness and filling her with new energy. She definitely did not want Shu’s good mood to go to waste. “Hehe…let’s have some more fun then.” she says, kissing him again, much less chastely this time. A hand pushes her face away however.

“I will stay, but we are getting cleaned up first”, Shu says firmly and gets up, leaves no room for bargaining. “I refuse for my clothes to be soiled more by your shenanigans. You really are too much, I swear.”

“Nnahhh, Shu-saaan”, Mika pouts again. However with the promise of the whole night ahead of her, if not in the very shower Shu is already pushing her towards, Mika can’t complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew this lesbian could write het, right? Maybe I'll actually write m/m one day....
> 
> This was inspired by this fanart by nene! (nsfw)  
> https://twitter.com/nene_hakuku/status/973153432910446593
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
